Turk Barrett
|gender = Male |tv series = Daredevil (7 episodes) Luke Cage (2 episodes) The Punisher (unreleased) |comic = Jessica Jones |actor = Rob Morgan |status = In Custody}} ain't got shit on me baby, I'm the real bad boy world wide." "Yeah, your rap sheet's got so many hits your record could put out a record.|Turk Barrett and Misty Knight|Code of the Streets}} Turk Barrett is a small time crook from Hell's Kitchen and frequent enemy of Daredevil, often working for crime bosses Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov before betraying them and working for Wilson Fisk. He was later arrested by the FBI for his involvement in Fisk's criminal empire. Once freed on parole, Barrett continued his criminal ways, selling guns to criminals fighting the Punisher as well as supporting Cottonmouth's organization, but Barrett was soon found and stopped by Daredevil before being kidnapped by the Hand, only to be rescued by Daredevil. Barrett then continued his criminal ways, selling weapons for Diamondback. Biography Small Time Crook Working for Wilson Fisk Barrett was given the job of transporting a group of young women in a cargo holder to be used as prostitutes overseas. When the girls would not stop screaming due to the traumatic ordeal, Barrett held a gun at their heads and threatened them; he then promised that if they stopped screaming, he would be kind enough to give them a bucket to use as a toilet. In order to stop their screams, Barrett stunned one of the girls with a taser before ordering his men to put them in the cargo hold to begin their journey across the sea to begin their new terrible life. ]] Before the girls could be taken, Barrett and his men were attacked by a man in a mask; although Barrett fired his gun at his attacker, he seemingly dodged the bullets before hiding amongst the cargo holds. Barrett continued the search but was quickly disarmed by the man who beat him senseless before rescuing the girls. Barrett was forced to contact, Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov, and inform them of what he witnessed. Despite the strangeness of Barrett's story, the Ranskahovs believed it was true and informed Madame Gao, Nobu Yoshioka, Leland Owlsley and James Wesley of the attack. Although Gao questioned Barrett's claims, in the end, the Ranskahov brothers were able to convince the rest of the group that Barrett was to be trusted and he was therefore allowed to continue working for the organization. With his broken nose now bandaged, Barrett later met with a group of small-time arms dealers in a darkened alley where he purchased a box of handguns which he intended to sell himself to the various assassins within New York City who would be hired by either the Ranskahovs or their employer Wilson Fisk. As Barrett took the gun, he smelled the barrel as he enjoyed the smell.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Gun Supplier a hand gun]] Barrett supplied an assassin named John Healy with a gun when was hired by Wilson Fisk and the Ranskahov brothers to assassinate a rival mobster. While Barrett enjoyed commenting on the smell of a new, unfired handgun, Healy argued that the guns were not up to standard, mentioning he preferred revolvers as there was no chance of them jamming. Barrett however assured him that the guns had his seal of approval and would never jam. Healy purchased the gun from Barrett, however it did indeed jam during the attack.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm Tricking the Russians ]] Barrett visited Vladimir Ranskahov as he was cleaning the corpse of his murdered brother Anatoly, Ranskahov asked Barrett what information he had for him. Barrett revealed that someone who he knew from Ryker's Island, now working as a mechanic, had had an SUV come in for cleaning covered in blood and brains; the person who owned it was apparently a large-framed bald white man. Ranskahov asked if the man was Wilson Fisk but Barrett could not confirm the name; he also claimed that the man claimed to be close to the man in the black mask. With this information Ranskahov became convinced that Fisk was working with the mysterious man in the mask and declared war against his former employer. ]] Barrett later met with James Wesley in a limo and received his payment for leaking the information to Vladimir Ranskahov. Wesley thanked him for his work before Barrett questioned why they needed to trick Ranskahov instead of blowing him up from the start, Wesley explained they need Ranskahov to be emotionally off balance as it led to his predictable actions of gathering all his men together in his warehouses, allowing for Wilson Fisk to arrange for them to be killed. Barrett noted he was always impressed and happy to work for a man with a plan like Fisk.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Encounter with the Masked Man ]] One night, Barrett was attacked by the masked man, but was able to escape and went on the ran through the city; however, the masked man continued to chase him. Barrett ran up a rooftop and attempted to shoot his attacker but when Barrett attempt to jump to a second rooftop, he fell hard on the ground and was caught and disarmed. Barrett was told that if he went for any of his back-up weapons, the man would either break his arm or throw him off the roof; not wanting either situation to happen, Barrett surrendered. The man asked Barrett who supplied Wilson Fisk with his body armor, when Barrett claimed to have no idea the man picked him up and threatened to drop him off the roof. Terrified, Barrett revealed the name Melvin Potter, whom he believed was the man who made the suits and gave him the location of Potter's Workshop.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous Arrest When Wilson Fisk's organization's true intentions were discovered by the media and the FBI due to Carl Hoffman's testimony, Barrett's part in Fisk's plans was revealed. The FBI was sent to arrest everyone associated with Fisk, including Barrett. Knowing he was caught and would be sent back to Ryker's Island, Barrett attempted to escape, running as fast as he could away from the FBI agents who were hot on his heels and jumping over the police cars, but in the end he was knocked over by a police officer and arrested.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Another Brawl with Daredevil confronting Barrett.]] Having escaped from jail once again, Turk Barrett went to collect money from one of his clients who owed him. However, almost immediately after he arrived, he was ambushed by Daredevil who at first threw one of his batons at him before smashing through a window and fighting the mobsters inside before beating Barrett almost to death. ]] The brawl brought Barrett to the hospital, which was brought to the attention of Jessica Jones, who approached him in the hospital. Her first question to him was who had beaten him up, which he revealed to be the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, warning that he was everywhere. Jones revealed that she was hired by a woman with whom he had a baby and took his wallet to give to the woman. She then disconnected Barrett from the IV and escaped.Jessica Jones Return to Hell's Kitchen Daredevil's Threat ]] Barrett was once again out selling guns to potential buyers, as the mobsters were scared of a new enemy who had recently attacked and almost wiped out the Kitchen Irish, including their leader Nesbitt. As Barrett recommended which guns the mobsters should use, they were intercepted by Daredevil who quickly knocked out the various mobsters. once again]] As Barrett attempted to escape, Daredevil broke his hand and threw him out of his car window. He forced Barrett to tell him information he heard from a man on Ryker's Island regarding Wilson Fisk's stolen ammunition, with Barrett admitting that the Mexican Cartel may have more information. Barrett pleaded for Daredevil to release him as he has missed New York City, to which Daredevil refused and threw away Barrett's car keys. Barrett then mentioned he would be out by the end of the month and was then knocked out unconscious, with Daredevil replying that he would see him on that day.Daredevil: 2.01: Bang Betraying Pop ]] Taking some time away from Hell's Kitchen, Barrett traveled to Harlem where he spent his days playing chess with Bobby Fish inside Pop's Barber Shop. One day while playing a chess game and mocking his opponent, Barrett witnessed Cottonmouth enter the shop and get a razor shave from Pop, although Barrett mostly ignored their encounter and focused on his game as Fish jokingly mocked Barrett's mother. is hiding]] When Barrett went to find the bathroom key during his chess game with Fish, he discovered Pop was speaking with Chico Diaz, who Cottonmouth had offered a reward to find due to his part in a robbery of Cottonmouth's money and Hammer Industries guns. Knowing that Barrett was a clear threat due to his greed and criminal history, Luke Cage ordered him to leave immediately, threatening him if he did not leave. Barrett did as the large Cage instructed him, but was already planning on how he would hand over Diaz to Cottonmouth's men in order to then gain the reward money from him. ]] As Barrett was leaving, he encountered Detective Misty Knight with her partner Rafael Scarfe heading towards Pop's Barber Shop to search for Diaz. Speaking to Barrett alone, Knight noted that she was surprised to see him in this part of New York City rather than Hell's Kitchen, with Barrett claiming he had just come to his area to play some chess with his old friend Fish. Barrett and Knight exchanged insults to each other before Knight ordered him to go return to Hell's Kitchen before she found an excuse to arrest him yet again, to which Barrett smugly claimed that he would do soon enough. and Shades]] Barrett sent a text message to Tone, Cottonmouth's main bodyguard, informing him that he had located Diaz. Barrett soon met with both Tone and Shades around the back of Harlem's Paradise and informed them both that he had discovered Diaz was currently hiding out in Pop's Barber Shop. Shades questioned if he was sure who he had seen and how long ago it had been, which Barrett answered as just a little while back. Tone and Shades then both walked away from Barrett, who was left calling out after them as he demanded to get paid for giving them the promised information. to pay him money]] Barrett went to the roof of Harlem's Paradise where he found Tone explaining his actions to Cottonmouth, who questioned how Barrett had been able to get onto the roof. When Barrett demanded to get his money that had been promised to him from Tone, he watched as Tone was suddenly thrown from the roof by the clearly furious Cottonmouth, who demanded that Barrett collect his money from Tone's corpse downstairs. Seeing this, Barrett claimed he would be leaving Harlem and returning to Hell's Kitchen which he viewed as safer in comparison to dealing with them.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets Kidnapped by the Hand ]] As an attempt to lure out Daredevil to kill him, the Hand, under the orders of Nobu Yoshioka had kidnapped everyone Daredevil had saved and put away, including Barrett and Karen Page. Barrett was on house arrest at the time he was kidnapped, which gave Page the idea that the Police were monitoring him. However, Barrett revealed that he had tampered with the device so that the police could not track him, but after seeing a hostage being executed by Tyler, Barrett was convinced enough to turn his tracker back on. arrive at a warehouse]] Under the supervision of Tyler and the rest of the Hand soldiers, Jerry's corpse was removed from the vehicle before Barrett, Page and the other hostages were ordered to step out and follow them inside a warehouse elevator and taken upstairs. As Barrett took his place beside Page, they overheard the arrival of two New York City Police Department offices who had eventually tracked down Barrett to the Hand's hideout. Before they could enter the warehouse, they were both shot and killed with the Hand's arrows, but fortunately, the second officer was able to give a call out on the radio in time. One of the Hand's men discovered the tracker on Barrett's ankle but the latter claimed that it was a family heirloom while Page attempted to convince them it was nothing to be concerned about. The men were not easily fooled and proceeded to draw a knife and try to cut slice off Barrett's foot. Just as Barrett screamed in agony as they began cutting into his flesh, Daredevil arrived and saved Barrett and the other hostages by using his billy club to subdue the kidnappers. Barrett and the others then ran outside where Brett Mahoney and a team of police officers were waiting to save them.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Deal with Diamondback ]] Barrett was contacted by Diamondback who needed his help in the wake of his battles against Luke Cage who had now gone on the run. Going into Diamondback's warehouse, Barrett briefly tried to pocket some of his money before complimenting Diamondback on all his tactics as Shades had been arrested before being informed that he was needed to sell all of his Hammer Industries guns in order to continue profiting. 's brutality]] Barrett then witnessed Diamondback attacking Zip after being told some of his most needed equipment were missing. Barrett listened as Diamondback explained that the issue he was having with Shades was that he was becoming too ambitious, using the example of which Barrett understood. Diamondback explained that he would have Shades freed from his cell at the New York City Police Department's lockup in order to have him assassinated, promising to give Zip the job if he wanted it, which embarrassed Barrett as he saw Zip being even more obedient to all of his demands. for being a coward]] Diamondback then asked Barrett if he was now willing to help his organisation, at which point Barrett made it clear that he was always willing to do the work as long as it was uncomplicated business and nothing more personal. Upon hearing this, Diamondback asked Zip to take Barrett out in order to begin his work. As they were walking, Barrett told Zip that their former ally Romeo would be ashamed of him, as he was once a legend of New York City and explained that while he did business with him, Zip had now become Diamondback's own bitch before leaving the warehouse.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos Confronted by Luke Cage ]] With his deal with Diamondback now complete, Barrett walked through New York City during the night without a care in the world. However without warning Barrett was grabbed by the throat and violently pulled into an ally way where he was confronted by the furious Luke Cage, who accused him of not only betraying Chico Diaz but killing Pop as a result, although Barrett insisted that this was not his fault as Tone had done the shooting, not him. ]] While Barrett continued to argue that Diaz hiding out in Pop's Barber Shop meant he would have been found either way, Cage expressed his desire to crush his bones. Barrett noted that Cage clearly still needed his help at which point he was asked where Diamondback was, when Barrett claimed to not know, he was lifted up and thrown into a dumpster which was crushed by Cage, trapping him. Terrified, Barrett revealed the location of Diamondback's Warehouse, only to be left by Cage to be later found by Misty Knight who then arrested Barrett yet again for all of his recent various crimes. Personality Turk Barrett is a selfish and greedy man. When Daredevil attacks him for information he quickly gives up Melvin Potter's location. He is always seeking opportunity, quickly betraying the Russians for a sizable fee from Wilson Fisk and tipping of Tone to Chico Diaz's location for more money. When released on parole he quickly turns back to his criminal ways. When Daredevil apprehends him on parole, he tries bargaining with the hero, begging to not be taken to jail while on parole. He apparently has lots of affairs with women, stating sarcastically when asked about child support by Jessica Jones, "Which one?". Equipment Weapons *' ': Barrett carried this handgun while committing crimes, as a means of threatening his victims and defending himself. He tried to shoot at the man in the mask to prevent him from rescuing a group of women he intended to sell as slaves, and also when the masked man chased him to obtain information about Wilson Fisk's armorer. *' ': Barrett sold the Heckler & Koch P30 is a semi-automatic pistol to John Healy to use in an assassination, although Healy claimed he would have preferred to buy a revolver because it had no chance of jamming up, but Barrett assured him the pistol would not jam up. Relationships Family *Mother *Child Allies *Wilson Fisk - Former Employer *John Healy † - Customer *James Wesley † *Melvin Potter *Claire Temple - Nurse *Karen Page - Fellow Kidnap victim *Cottonmouth *Tone † *Hernan Alvarez/Shades *Henry Hunter/Pop † *Bobby Fish *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Zip † Enemies *Daredevil - Savior *Vladimir Ranskahov † *Sergei † *Jessica Jones *Hand - Kidnappers **Tyler *Luke Cage *Chico Diaz † *New York City Police Department **Misty Knight **Rafael Scarfe † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Turk Barrett is a crook who steals villains' suits to fight Daredevil. He was also a friend of Grotto. References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Villains